(1) Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to 21-alkoxysteroid compounds having excellent anti-inflammatory effect.
(2) Prior Art
Corticosteroid 21-alkoxy-l7-ester derivatives, while being disclosed in Japanese Patent Kokai 60-4200, are few reported because of the difficulty on their preparation.
Various corticosteroids for prevention, therapy and treatment of inflammatory skin diseases, asthmatically allegic diseases and rheumatic diseases are commercially available as non-prescription drugs or prescription drugs. However, these commercially available corticosteroids for non-prescription drugs or prescription drugs do not have sufficient effect.